Rose Weasley Almost Forbidden Love
by Snowfire1996
Summary: What happens after they get on the train? Will there be a new trio of adventurous friends? Basically a bunch of One-shots between Rose and Scorpius now.
1. Chapter 1

Rose and Albus scanned the train's seats, searching for an open one. Even James had found his own friends to sit with.

"We've got to find a seat. I'm not going to stand the whole ride." exclaimed Rose.

All of the booths were full… except for one.

Scorpius Malfoy sat alone in the last seat, next to the door, fumbling with his fingers. Twirling them around one another in boredom.

Albus and Rose both sighed, but they both had to admit that it was better than nothing.

As they entered, Scorpius' gaze wandered up, curious to see who would sit with him.

His grey eyes stopped on Rose's brown ones. His eyes were… almost blank with expression. Though Rose detected a hint of sadness behind them.

Scorpius gazed back for a few moments, before Albus cleared his throat.

"Can we sit here?" he asked, almost a demand.

Scorpius looked back to the floor, and grunted.

"Be my guest."

Albus sat farthest from Scorpius, while Rose sat directly across from him, next to her cousin.

"You're Scorpius, right?" Rose asked almost innocently. Albus scoffed, and turned to the window of the train. Scorpius nodded and looked up at her, making grey meet brown once again. Rose was almost frozen by the look in his eyes. They were hopeful, yet careful at the same time. It was like he was afraid of her. Of what she would think of him.

Rose shifted her legs, so they were facing towards her cousin. Scorpius sighed, and leaned back. "An-y- thing from the trolly!" The three heard from the corridor between the train booths.

Rose took a out a few sickles from her pocket, and prodded Albus' shoulder. "You want anything?" She asked.

Albus shook his head. "Don't worry. I have some galleons from my dad. We could use those."

"Anything from the trolly today." The kind old lady said to the three. Albus raised his hand. "Can I have three chocolate frogs, and a box of Bertie Bott's Beans?" The old woman responded. "Just a moment. That'll be… 11 sickles, and 4 knuts." Albus got 5 galleons out of his pocket. "I don't have anything less than a galleon. Rose, what do you want?"

The red-head looked over to the trolly, searching for her favorite. "Do you have any pumpkin juice?" The old woman bent down, and grabbed a bottle of the sweet liquid. "Here you are." Rose held her hands out, and the woman placed the bottle into them.

Albus reached for his own sweets, and gave the old woman his galleon. "You can keep the whole galleon."

He whispered to her. "Thank you my boy." She looked into his eyes. "My my, you remind me of someone. A thin boy he was. He had the exact same eyes as you. Now who was he?" she asked herself. "Well don't mind me boy. My memories aren't what they used to be." Rose caught Scorpius smirk in the corner of her eye.

"What would you like young man?" She asked Scorpius. He shook his head. "Nothing for me."

The old woman continued down the corridor to the other students. Albus gave Rose two of his chocolate frogs, leaving himself with Bertie Bott's beans, and his own chocolate frog.

When he opened it, he saw Severus Snape. "Hey look! It's the wizard I'm named after!" Rose rolled her eyes. "But your name is Albus. How are you named after him?"

Albus sighed. "My middle name is Severus. That's why, besides… Snape is common as far as these go." Albus motioned to the chocolate frogs. Rose took out her book of 'Intermediate Spells', and started to read…

Albus soon fell asleep while staring out of the window. Rose was still reading, and every once and a while, she took a drink of pumpkin juice to keep her awake. She hadn't yet touched her chocolate frogs, because she was saving them for later. Scorpius never moved, except for the occasional shifting of weight, or flicker of unknown feeling in his eyes. When Rose finished her book a couple of hours later, she set it down next to her. Scorpius raised his head slightly at her movement. She looked over to her chocolate frogs, and grabbed each of them. She carefully opened one, revealing her mother on the box. She smirked at the picture of her. She was much younger than she was now of course, but it still seemed strange to Rose.

"What is it?" Someone asked. Rose was surprised to find that Scorpius was leaning forward, trying to find out why she had been smiling. She hadn't noticed it before, but Scorpius had very pale, white skin. It gave him a ghostly look.

"Oh, it's my mom. See." Rose handed over the chocolate frog box.

Scorpius took it from her hand gently, and looked at the picture. "I've heard of her, from my mom. She says she's really smart. Probably the smartest of her class in Hogwarts." Rose brushed her hair behind her ear in embarrassment. "Yeah. Sometimes it's really awesome having a smart mom, but my dad… he isn't the brightest of people." Scorpius handed the chocolate frog box back to her, and leaned back again.

Clearly, Scorpius wasn't the talkative type. Rose had heard her father mention the Malfoy family. They were, in his words "Bastards who don't care for anyone else.' She knew her father had hated Scorpius' father, but so far, he wasn't that bad. In fact, he seemed to want to become friends. It seemed Scorpius knew that his father hadn't been the best of people in Hogwarts, and that Scorpius knew that no one would want to become friends with him because of this. Rose looked down in her hand to her other chocolate frog, and extended her arm to Scorpius.

"Here. You can have it." Scorpius looked at the candy in her hand, and then to her face.

"No, it's yours, you should eat it." He pushed her hand back. His hands were on her's, and she could feel the warmth coming from his. Rose took in a small, almost inaudible, gasp. Scorpius hadn't heard it, and brought his hands back to his side.

Rose found her voice. "But you haven't eaten anything since we got on the train. You should eat one chocolate frog at least." She brought her arm forward again. This time, Scorpius sighed and took the chocolate from her hand. Rose watched him open the box slowly, as if he wanted the box to stay in perfect condition.

When he finally got it open, he took the frog and placed it into his mouth. Scorpius looked over to Rose for a moment, giving her the 'you-happy-now?' look. He finished chewing the chocolate, and looked at the box. His lips pulled into a smile.

"What? Who is it?" Rose asked, leaning over slightly, impatient to see.

"It's Harry Potter. The rarest wizard to find on a chocolate frog box. See for yourself." Rose smiled too, knowing Harry was her uncle. She grabbed the box, and sure enough, Harry was on it.

"He's my uncle." Scorpius looked at Rose as if she had started to levitate. "What!"

"Harry Potter is my uncle. My father is Harry's brother-in-law. And Albus here." Rose pointed to her sleeping cousin. "Is Harry's son. So he's my cousin."

Scorpius was beyond shocked. "Wow. It must be really cool to be related to him." Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"Most of the time I'm stuck home watching Hugo with mom. But yeah, I guess it's fun sometimes."

Scorpius smirked. "Harry and my dad were arch enemies when they went to Hogwarts. He said that Harry Potter had almost killed him, but after, saved his life. I always got mixed emotions from him when he talked about Harry Potter. So I didn't know whether or not to hate him. And now I'm in this small little train cart, sitting next to his son."

Rose twirled her hair around her finger. "I guess it sounds really weird when you put it that way."

The train started to slow down. "I guess we're almost there. I hope I'm sorted into Gryffindor. My dad says he'll disinherit me if I'm not. So now I have a reason to be in Gryffindor. I'm not even sure if he's lying or not. Guess we'll find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who have favorited this, I've only changed the house Scorpius is in.**

**Albus and Rose exited from the train together, looking for Hagrid. **

**"Hey! Wait up!" they heard from behind them. When they turned, they saw none other than Scorpius. **

**Rose saw Albus give him a cross look from the corner of her eye. **

**"Can I walk with you?" he asked us. Albus sighed, and eventually nodded. Scorpius stood between the two. "I've got the feeling he doesn't like me." Scorpius whispered to Rose. **

**"Ignore him. He'll get over it eventually." Rose glanced over to her cousin, who was now chewing on a piece of Drooble's Bubble Gum. **

**"Firs' years! Ovar here! All firs' years!" Rose grabbed Albus' Scorpius' arms, and ran towards the voice. "Hagrid!" She yelled. The half-giant caught sight of her and Albus, and walked forward. "It's nice to see ya again Rose, and you too Albus." Scorpius yanked his arm out of Rose's grip, catching Hagrid's attention. **

**"And oh's this young fella?" Hagrid leaned down, making Scorpius take a step back. "My name is Scorpius. S-Scorpius M-Malfoy." He stuttered. Rose was waiting for it. Waiting for Hagrid to say she couldn't be friends with him, but he never did. Instead, Hagrid wrapped his arms around the three, squeezed them in a tight bear hug. **

**"it's nice to see yer makin' new friends." he chuckled, and unwrapped his arms. **

**All the other first years were behind Hagrid as he led them to the boats. The boats could hold up to 4 people each, sometimes 5, depending on the size of the passengers. Rose, Albus, Scorpius, and a girl named Mary were all seated together. **

**"So what house do you want to be sorted into?" Rose asked her. Mary gave hear confused look. "House?"**

**Rose immediately understood that she was a muggle. "There are four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each has different colors, Ravenclaw being silver and blue, Hufflepuff being gold and blue, Gryffindor being red and gold, and finally, Slytherin having green and silver."**

**The girl listened intently as Rose continued.**

**"You're sorted into your house by the sorting hat, which is placed on your head. Each house also had it's own characteristics. Hufflepuffs are usually loyal and friendly, Ravenclaws are usually smart, Gryffindors are usually brave, strong-hearted, and proud, and Slytherins are usually ambitious, head-strong, and pure-blood."**

**"Pure blood?" Mary asked. **

**"It means that both your parents are wizards, and have wizard parents. But anyways, those characteristics don't always apply to each house. I've heard that really smart people have been in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw, and some really nice people who have been in Slytherin." Albus scoffed at the last comment. **

**Mary smiled. "I might be a muggle, but I've read some wizard books that I managed get my hands on. I remember reading somewhere, that the smartest student in the past 40 years was Hermione Granger. Said she was the smartest in the whole school." Rose became curious the moment Mary mentioned her mother's maiden name. "Hermione Granger?" Rose asked. **

**Mary nodded. "That's what it said. I remember that it said she, along with Ronald Weasley fought alongside Harry Potter in the second wizarding war." Rose smirked. She had already known that part about her family. Rose brought her attention back to Mary. **

**"At the end of the book, it said that she married Ronald, and had two kids named Rose, and Hugo." Rose looked over to Albus, who also smirked. **

**"Oh! I forgot to ask. What's your name?" Scorpius finally moved from his crouched position, to an upright position. **

**"It's Rose. Rose Weasley." Mary's mouth hung open. "And this is Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy." Mary rubbed her eyes. **

**"There's no way it can! I've got to be dreaming." Rose placed her hand on her back. "It's real alright." Rose spotted something through the fog. "Look! It's Hogwarts!" Rose pointed to the school. Everyone looked in the same direction, even some people in the other boats. The school was almost majestic as it sat in the moonlight. The castle walls rose high above their heads, casting a shadow over everyone. **

**"I can't believe I'm finally seeing Hogwarts!" Mary exclaimed. Scorpius rolled his eyes and muttered quietly to himself. "Muggles." **

**-Sorting**

**When the boats hit the land below the castle, Hagrid led everybody to the front doors. When the large doors opened, a woman, no younger than possibly 50, stood at the top of the stairs. Her clothing included a dark green gown, with a small triangular hat on her head. Rose had grabbed Mary's and Albus' hands softly, to keep them together. Scorpius had grabbed Mary's hand, only because Albus didn't seem to even want to touch him. When everyone was inside, the doors closed with a soft 'bang'. **

**The woman held a scroll in one hand, while motioning the students forward with her other. "I welcome you all to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am the head of Gryffindor." Rose faintly remembered the name from her mother's stories. "There are four houses in Hogwarts. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each of you will be sorted into a different house. Every house can both receive and lose points for actions of their students. The points are then added up at the end of the year. The house that has the most, will win the house cup." Mary was filling herself with the new information. Rose had to almost shake her awake from her trance. **

**"They are ready for you" McGonagall led them inside another set of large doors. On the other side, was the Great Hall. Four tables, two on each side. Slytherin on the far left, with Ravenclaw next to them. Gryffindor was on the other side, along with the Hufflepuffs. **

**Rose spotted James and Victorie at the Gryffindor table, watching them walk down the middle. **

**"Now when I call your name, you will come up, and sit down in this chair. Then, I will place the sorting hat onto your head." Rose waited impatiently as professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll. **

**"Lorianne Randolph!" **

**A young blond girl bounded up, and sat on the stool. "Hmmm… Let's get started shall we! Now what do we have here?" The hat directed its attention to Lorianne. "… Hufflepuff!" Everyone clapped and cheered for her, mostly the rest of the Hufflepuffs.**

**"I hope I'm not in Slytherin." Albus muttered under his breath. Rose nudged him with her elbow and gave him the 'shut-it' look. **

**"Dominique Weasley!" **

**Rose's cousin nervously walked forward. It had been a while since Rose had last seen her cousin, and in that time, Dominique had changed her hair color. It was blond, with dark brown highlighted tips. She sat in the stool, and watched the hat get lowered onto her head. **

**"A Weasley! I know exactly where to put you… Gryffindor!" Rose and Albus cheered for their cousin loudly. **

**"Albus Potter!"**

**Rose turned to him. He didn't move. "Go on!" She whispered as she shoved him out of the crowd. There were many murmurs in the Great Hall. Rose heard one conversation next to her. "That's him. That's the youngest son of the famous Harry Potter!" Rose rolled her eyes. Albus sat on the stool shakily. As the professor lowered the hat, Rose spotted Albus whispering to himself. **

**The hat made contact with his head, and Albus kept whispering, not allowing anyone else to hear. "Slytherin!" the hat announced. The crowd cheered, this time, the other Slytherin members were loudest. Albus let his head hang down, not allowing anyone to see his face. Clearly, he was disappointed as he walked to the Slytherin house. He gave one last look at Rose, before sitting down next to a dark-haired girl. **

**"Mary Pevinsee!" **

**The small girl Rose had met on the boat shivered in fear. "Don't be afraid." Rose whispered to her. Mary nodded, and took a few steps to the stool. She turned around, and sat down, getting the hat lowered onto her head. "… Ravenclaw!" Rose cheered for her friend by clapping her hands together quietly. **

**"Scorpius Malfoy!" **

**Another wave of murmurs spread through the hall. Again, Rose overheard one. "I heard that his father was sorted into Slytherin before the hat even touched him." Rose sighed, and almost argued with the two girls behind her, but she resisted, and watched Scorpius walk up to the stool. **

**Against the girls' whispers, the hat made contact with Scorpius' head. He looked into Rose's eyes, and the sides of his lips curled into a small, shy smile. The hat was about the say his decision only a few moments after it touched his head, but it froze. -Only Scorpius can hear- "Interesting… A pure-blood Malfoy… with loyalty, bravery, smarts…" Rose saw Scorpius' friendly smile grow. "AND a heart. You are much unlike your own father. Hmmm…" Rose itched impatiently. "Ravenclaw!" It yelled. **

**Though there was applause, there were also gasps. He was the first Malfoy in history to be sorted into a house besides Slytherin. He smiled, and waited for the professor to lift the hat off his head, before walking over to the other Ravenclaws. **

**"Rose Weasley!"**

**She took in a deep breath, and strode forward to the stool. The hat was lowered onto her head. At first, the hat did not react, but then it suddenly came to life. **

**"Another Weasley! This will be easy…" The hat didn't continue. **

**"This is very interesting. The first Weasley I've seen with some real intelligence. Now where to put you… Not Hufflepuff…" Inside, Rose sighed. Now there was a third of a chance of being in Gryffindor. "Ravenclaw!" Rose felt her heart drop to her feet. She had only wanted to be in Gryffindor, nothing else.**

**As Rose came to her senses once again, she stood up from the stool, and walked over to the Ravenclaw house. She sat next to Mary, and Scorpius.**


End file.
